


Open Your Damn Eyes

by Majestic_Mangos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Reality check, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_Mangos/pseuds/Majestic_Mangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has had a crush on Joffrey for a few years, but an incident with Arya defending her changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Damn Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanfiction ever, so it's pretty short and badly-written. But, enjoy!

There's been so many incidents, but this is the one that breaks her. She knows she has been blind, but after today . . . she knows she has to let him go. How could she have been so stupid? How could she even like this boy, was she really that stupid?

It starts with a push. 

"Fucking Tarly. Pick up my damn sandwich, you fat cunt!" screamed Joffrey Baratheon. Sansa did not see what had happened, as she had been staring at the blond-haired boy. She supposed that Samwell Tarly had knocked down his food accidentally. 

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Joffrey it w-wasn't-"

"I know you fucking did it you stupid dickhead! Pick up the damn thing or I'll shove it up your ass!" 

The whole cafeteria was watching them now. She had seen Joffrey be cruel before, but not so mean as this. A feeling pooled in Sansa's core as she watched Joffrey approach Samwell. 

Hatred. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw Sam's best friend (who was also her family's best friend) Jon Snow start to get up, but whether she had meant to do it or not, she stood up first. 

A madness seized her and she said, with a voice that came out louder than she meant to, "You'll do no such thing, Joffrey."

The cruel boy turned around. "Well if it isn't the princess of Stark." He gave her a mocking smile. "You dumb ginger cunt. Do you want to pick up my food instead of fat boy here?"

"No one is picking up your food." Sansa was pretty sure the entire school knew about her crush on the Lannister boy and was shocked to hear what she had just said. But she didn't care. She would not look blindly at another one of Joffrey cruelties.

So let them hear.

Joffrey was livid. Say that again, you stupid bitch. I dare you." 

He walked right up to her. She knew she should've been afraid, but for better or for worse, she looked him right in the eye and turned her voice into steel.

"No one is going to pick your food. No one."

One moment she felt the entire school smiling at her, from Jon Snow to her brother Robb, to the foreign girl, Danaerys. The next moment she was bending over the table, a harsh sting on her cheek.

Sansa guessed she could've expected that.

"Did you just fucking hit my sister!?!?"

Sansa turned around and saw the tiny form of her sister, Arya. She couldn't believe it. Arya never defended her! She looked like a vengeful goddess as she stood up. 

"You will pay for this, you greasy bastard. Oh, you will . . ." said Arya. She looked at Joffrey with pure disgust and rage.

The elder sister thought she saw fear flicker in Joffrey's eyes. She knew he was trying to think of something to say back. When it was clear that he couldn't, he spat out "Bitch.", and sat back down. 

From that day on, all the affection Sansa had for Joffrey was transferred to Arya. She sat with her sister and her friends at lunch, and was soon joined by Jon and Sam. 

Sansa didn't care how much she and Arya quarreled, or how much they annoyed each other. They were sisters, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
